Microelectronic devices such as IC (integrated circuit) packages include large numbers of switches that are needed to perform a variety of operations. While transistors offer very small scale switching capabilities, in some applications a large loss in signal magnitude is included with each additional switch that is added in a signal pathway (insertion loss). Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) structures have been used to reduce insertion loss, however MEMS switches include a number of additional technical challenges. Improved MEMS switches are desired.